


Full of Surprises

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, Infidelity, Polyjuice Potion, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Full of Surprises

"Weasley won't touch your arse, will he?" Draco asked as he thrust into Hermione. "Thinks it's dirty."

"You'd be surprised what Ron thinks," she replied breathlessly. Draco's hand tightened on her hip and she gasped. 

"I know he doesn't give you what you need." Draco reached his other hand around and rubbed her clit with his fingertips. 

Closing her eyes, she gave into the pleasure and her head fell back against Draco's shoulder as she came.

The bruises would be healed before anyone else saw them. 

_Least of all Hermione_ , Ron thought as he left Draco alone in the loo.


End file.
